Hot Chocolate
by mrs esposito
Summary: Nico realmente gostava de passar um tempo em Nova Roma – contanto, é claro, que Jason estivesse disposto a dedicar todo o seu tempo a ele. [Jasico] [One-Shot]


**Disclaimer: Nenhum personagem me pertence; apenas a história é de minha autoria.**

**Ship: Jasico.**

**Notas: Uma one Jasico porque deu vontade de escrever - e porque esse ship é tudo de bom s2. Eu achei que poderia ter ficado melhor, mas a preguiça de reescrever é tanta... Espero que gostem ;* _bye_**

**x x x**

-Você demorou muito dessa vez. Fiquei preocupado – disse Jason, enquanto caminhava da cozinha para a sala, carregando uma bandeja branca nos braços com duas canecas soltando fumaça. Ele a colocou na mesinha de vidro e se sentou no chão próximo ao sofá onde seu visitante inesperado estava deitado, com os olhos fechados e as mãos descansando sobre a barriga.

-O tempo passa diferente no Mundo Inferior, você sabe – respondeu Nico, abrindo os olhos para fitar o loiro, que agora lhe oferecia uma das canecas enquanto bebericava a outra. Nico sentou-se e pegou a caneca, mas do modo errado, quase deixando-a cair. – Droga! Isso está quente.

O filho de Júpiter riu levemente contra a borda da caneca.

-Talvez seja por isso que se chama chocolate _quente_.

Nico revirou os olhos, mas não rebateu. Levou a própria caneca aos lábios e fechou os olhos ao sentir o vapor cálido tocando-lhe a face.

Jason o observava por cima do copo, dando um longo gole em sua bebida. Reprimiu uma risada ao se lembrar da primeira vez em que o garoto aparecera ali: quando ele lhe oferecera um copo de chocolate quente e Nico queimara a língua ao dar o primeiro gole. Parecia ter sido há tanto tempo, mas ele sabia que faziam apenas alguns meses. Depois disso, haviam se visto sempre que possível, quando o filho de Hades podia dar uma escapada do Submundo e vir visitá-lo em Nova Roma.

Jason se acostumou a recebê-lo com chocolate quente, independentemente do clima que pairasse sobre a cidade. Felizmente, aquela era uma noite fria – o tipo de noite em que era ainda mais gostoso tomar bebidas quentes.

Nico afastou a caneca do rosto e a pousou sobre a coxa. Parecia um pouco ansioso demais, pois não parava de lançar olhares de esguelha ao mais velho.

-E aí? Como estão as coisas lá embaixo? – Jason perguntou, como se não tivesse percebido nada, ainda concentrado em sua caneca.

-Bem. E aqui em cima?

-Bem.

Nico sorriu minimamente e tornou a bebericar o chocolate.

Em geral, era assim que as coisas aconteciam quando ele ia visitar Jason em Nova Roma. Chocolate – _muito_ – quente, diálogos curtos, assuntos triviais nos quais nenhum dos dois estava realmente interessado. Era uma calmaria necessária depois de passar várias semanas ajudando Hades a administrar seu reino insano debaixo da terra. Ele adorava.

-Como está o pessoal?

-Bem. Hazel e Frank estão treinando os novatos. Reyna e eu mantemos o controle da _praetoria_. Octavian continua destripando ursinhos. O de sempre. – Ele sorriu, e a cicatriz em seu lábio superior distraiu Nico por um momento.

Eles ficaram em silêncio.

Quando Jason finalmente se levantou, Nico já tinha deitado no sofá outra vez. Descansava com um braço sobre a testa e o outro na barriga, os olhos fechados e a boca numa linha reta. Jason adorava tanto aquela visão que desejava descobrir um jeito de mantê-la ali por mais tempo. Algumas horas e nem mesmo uma noite inteira eram o suficiente para ele.

Ele se sentou na beira do sofá. Com as duas mãos, afastou suavemente os braços finos de Nico, prendendo-os ao lado da cabeça do menor do jeito que podia. O filho de Hades não abriu os olhos, mas exibiu um sorrisinho de lado, e Jason não resistiu. Abaixou o rosto e tomou aqueles lábios nos seus. Estavam quentes e, conforme ele foi aprofundando o contato, notou o gosto de chocolate na boca alheia. Era estranho, pois Nico sempre parecia ter gosto de romã, mas ele não podia negar que a mistura desses dois sabores era surpreendentemente boa.

_Ah_, como tinha sentido saudade daquele beijo. O Rei Fantasma não aparecia no Acampamento Júpiter há... cinco semanas? Muito mais tempo do que das outras vezes. E muito mais tempo do que Jason podia aguentar.

Uma de suas mãos desceu para o maxilar do garoto e a outra começou a fazer um leve carinho em seus cabelos negros. Nico mordeu-lhe de leve o lábio inferior e ele estremeceu. Estava com saudades daquilo também.

Quando se separaram, Jason manteve o rosto próximo do de Nico, olhando-o nos olhos por longos segundos.

-Senti sua falta – murmurou ele.

-Eu também – respondeu Nico.

Naquela noite, eles compensaram todos os 35 dias – _terrivelmente_ _longos_ – em que haviam ficado separados.

E o melhor? Nico ainda estava lá de manhã.


End file.
